Stolen
by LordSesshy-kun
Summary: What does InuTaisho do when he figures out Sesshomaru stole from a store? R&R One-shot. It's not really meant to be humor, just a fun story.


**This story is based on the time that I stole from a store and what my mother had me do.**

******Sesshomaru is going to be ooc a bit. Don't complain.**

* * *

I glared harshly at the small box that lay oh so tauntingly on a large table covered in small trinkets. It was made to look like a Japanese temple that fit easily in the palm of my hand. Its walls were as red as blood, which shined like a diamond in the light of the store. The elegant trim on the roofing and sides were a honey gold, along with the small dragon statue that sat atop the temple. The box opened where the roof met the walls, and inside the plush golden velvet lining was more inviting then one would think.

I don't know why, but I had a thing elegant looking things like that. I enjoyed collecting small boxes and tiny decorations made with beautiful colors and that are artfully crafted. And this particular box called my name. Unfortunately, I had no money. I was completely broke, and my father didn't get paid until next week. Even when he did get paid, he wouldn't buy me something like this anyway.

Letting out an audible sigh, I picked up the box and opened the lid. I don't even know why I came to this run down store anyway. It was called the "Antique Mall", mainly because it was rather large, as it used to be a grocery store, and it had a whole bunch of worthless junk in it. A lot of it was interesting though, and every once and a while, you would find something of value, or that you liked. This was one of those rare times.

As I fingered the edge of the lid, I decided it was time I went back home, and was about to set it down when I paused. A thought had crossed my mind that I would normally never consider, but now, well it didn't seem so bad. Checking for cameras, I eased the box into my shoulder bag that hung from my left arm. I turned from the table to leave, when I saw an old woman standing a few feet from me. She was one of the people who worked here. Shit!

She wasn't looking my way, but that didn't mean she didn't see. But, if she had seen, wouldn't she be saying something right now? Maybe she wanted to see if I would actually leave the store with it. Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to just put it back with her right there. As I went to squeeze past her, my bag suddenly felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. My stomach was flipping in my abdomen and my mind was racing. I couldn't be sure if she had, I prayed she hadn't, but she said nothing as I walked out of the store.

I made the quick trip across the street to my apartment complex, and hurried to my house. Once inside, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. My father walked out of the kitchen then to see me.

"Hey, you're finally back," he said, munching on a sandwich.

"Uh, yeah," I muttered, clutching my bad tight with my left hand. "Sorry, it took so long."

"You okay, Sesshomaru?" He asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I began to walk up the stairs that led to my room. I noticed, however, that my fathers' gaze suddenly turned from a look of worry to a glare.

"What did you do?" He asked, sternly.

"I paused on my trek up the stairs and turned towards him, bag still clutched in hand. "Nothing. What are you talking about?"

What happened next is something that I will never understand. Either my body language gave it all away, or it was a parent thing.

"You didn't steal anything from there, did you?" My father questioned in a dark tone.

You had to be seriously shitting me. How could he have possibly known?! My stomach dropped and apparently so did my face, because the look on his said it all.

"What? No!" I said, defensively, and too late, still trying to save myself. "Why would I do that?"

My father crossed his arms and the room suddenly felt a few degrees colder. Did he turn the air on? I didn't hear it.

"Because you're a teenager," he shot back. "Now give me the bag."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so. Give it to me."

"No," I said, holding it closer to my body. "It is my belongings."

My father shook his head. "I may not all be. Now give it to me, Sesshomaru."

I inwardly sighed. There was no use in fighting him. He would win either way, so I may as well give up now. I handed him the bag, as he motioned me with is finger to come down the stairs. I did as I was asked and plopped onto the couch. After searching my bag, he found the box. Taking it out, he held it up to see.

"You didn't steal, huh?" he asked, ice dripping from his voice.

All I could do was try to swallow my nerves. He suddenly set my bag on the couch and headed for the door. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know if I really wanted an answer.

"Back to the store, you are returning this."

* * *

The walk to the store was agonizing. Not only was it awkward and absolutely terrifying with my seething father walking with me, but I was worried about what would happen when we got there. What if the store owners got angry enough to call the police? I mean the box was only twenty dollars, but still. Shit, if they called the police and my father ended up getting a fine, I would be dead. Worse than dead. The thought made me shiver.

When we got to the store, my father strode up to the front counter and asked to speak to a manager. When one came up, he gestured to me, as I slinked up to them.

"My son has something to tell you," he said, glaring holes into my face.

When I realized there was no getting out of this, I spoke. "Um, hi. I was in here earlier, and I stole from you." My father then took that time to set the box on the counter, as I continued. "I've come to return it to you."

The middle aged woman stared at me with an unreadable expression before picking up the box. She examined it, and then looked back to me. "Stealing is very wrong, you know. I should call the police."

I could feel the blood rush from my face, my stomach drop to the floor and my heart silence its face passed beats. She wasn't actually going to call them, was she? The woman must have seen this though, and she chuckled.

"How about this," she said with a sly grin on her face. "You work form me here for a few hours, do some chores I need done, and I will let you go. How does that sound?"

Before I go a chance to say anything, my father spoke up. "That would be a _great_ idea."

I glared at him, but it really was a good idea. I rather do a few small chores than get the cops called on me.

* * *

I was currently wishing she would have called the cops instead. I thought I would have to do simple chores, like sweeping or dusting or something. But no. I had to clean out the fucking horse stalls in the back. I knew they had horses, but I never thought I would have to clean the stalls when she suggested me doing some work. Now, I know to some of you, it may be no big deal. Cleaning up after horses couldn't be that bad. But, I am a dog demon, and I have an extremely sensitive nose. So, cleaning up horse shit was going to be no pleasant ride. Especially when certain smells, like horse shit, made me gag easily. Sighing, I got to work.

It took quite a while, but I managed to get the horse stalls looking as good as new. They smelled nice too. I had to admit, I was pretty proud of myself. Going back inside the store, I was just relieved that it was over and I could go home. Or so I thought. Upon telling the woman I was finished, she dropped this on me.

"Okay, now you have to dust the entire store down, sweep the whole floor, clean the glass doors, and rearrange some of the set-ups," she said. "Oh and did you wash the horses? You have to do that, too."

All I could do was gawk at her and all she did was smile. Groaning, I turned from her and got to work.

I know I said that dusting a sweeping were simple jobs, but this store was huge. There were different antiques and all kinds of junk everywhere. Millions of objects to dust, so many small places to sweep behind, and such a big place. I may be a demon, but that didn't mean I had to like chores or that I couldn't get fatigued.

Cleaning the automatic sliding glass doors was no walk in the park either. A lot of people were going in and out, and they were usually hauling stuff with them, so each time I had to pause and wait for them to finish, so I could clean some more. Those doors were absolutely filthy! Even if people hadn't been stopping me, it would have taken forever for me to finish.

When it came to rearranging some of the set-ups, I was actually happy about it. They have all these different spaces with different themes to them, and all antiques that belong to that them are set in the space. But some were pretty cluttered so I had to re-do them so they weren't so messy looking. I enjoy decorating and organizing, so it was a breeze.

The hardest part was the horses. The first two horses I had to clean, Thunder and War, were very calm and enjoyed their bath, brushing, and hoof cleaning. They simply stood there, enjoying every minute of it, or at least not complaining and making a fuss. They were even good when I cleaned their teeth.

It was the horse Sweetie-Pie that was the challenge. Let me tell you that they fucked up when naming their horses. Either that, or Sweetie-Pie really didn't like me. When I went to hose him down, he kept rearing up and whinnying. He wouldn't let me put soap on him and he knocked the hose out of my hand several times, causing it to spray me. I finally got him to calm down enough to wash him, and brush him, even though he started bucking when I took the brush out.

Then came the hoof cleaning. That was easily the worst part for one reason. As I was cleaning one of his back hooves, the last one I had to do, he kicked me straight in between my legs. I couldn't stand for ten minutes. I had been wondering why he was so calm while I was doing his hooves, and now I know why. The damn horse was planning that. But, to top it all off, the stupid thing decided it would be nice to bite my hand while brushing his teeth. So, yes, the horse cleaning experience was wonderful.

After that, the lady said that I was finally done, and I was so happy to get to go home. But, of course, my father had other plans. After coming to get me, in order to make sure I did everything I was supposed to, he led me outside the front of the store. I spotted a large piece of cardboard laying on the ground with a rope attached to it. My father picked it up and I got to see what was on the other side of it. In big black letters it read 'I stole from this store'.

I immediately paled as my father advanced towards me with the sign. The only thing I could do was shake my head in protest as he slipped the rope over my head and around my neck, so the sign was hanging on me like a giant necklace. My mouth fell open and I looked up at my father for any sign on his face that he was joking. The cruel smirk that sat there was proof that he was not.

"I already asked the owner if this was alright, and she agreed," he said, picking at his nails. "You will stand out here by the door with this sign. I will know if you leave from the spot, because they will have you on camera. If you leave, the punishment will be worse." I wanted to scoff at that. What could be worse than this? But, I said nothing as he continued. "You will stand here until the store closes. It's five now, and they close at ten."

He then turned and began to walk back home. "Have fun," he threw over his shoulder as he left.

I couldn't believe it. Five hours? Seriously? I figured I could handle the sign part, but standing here for five hours? I was already exhausted as it was, but now I had to stand here all night, unmoving.

"Well this should be fun," I muttered.

I was getting hungry, too. Damn it.

* * *

Remember how I had said that I figured I could handle the sign part? Well, I was wrong. It was horrid. At least eleven people I knew from school passed by or went into the store with their parents. They all laughed and made jokes. Now, usually I could take that, but they were taking pictures, too! Now the whole fucking school would know and see! I had enough trouble at school without this. And what was even worse was that their parents, and other adults and people whom I did not know, were also taking pictures! I mean, come on. Seriously.

It was absolutely humiliating. By the time the store closed I felt like I was starving, I had a headache, my dick hurt, my legs felt all wobbly from exhaustion, and I felt like I was about to cry, knowing what I would have to face at school on Monday. I felt like a complete wimp, but at the moment, I didn't give a single shit.

When my father finally came to get me, I didn't even look at him, let alone talk. I just felt like passing out. He took the sign and threw it away, and then we walked home. Well, I limped since my groin was all bruised. My father said nothing, but I could tell by is aura that he wasn't angry anymore. When we got home, I ate a sandwich, took a shower and went straight to bed without saying a word.

When I look back to that day, I laugh, but I had learned my lesson right then and there. I was never going to steal again.

* * *

**Well there ya go! Poor Sesshomaru… But, he shouldn't have stolen that box! And yes that is basically what happened to me a long time ago.**

**Ah memories. **

**Rate and Review please!**

**-LordSesshy-kun**


End file.
